


When They're Drunk

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, getting drunk, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Woho I nailed my exam🎉To celebrate, can I request some HC for Asahi, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi: when they're drunk? ☺️Just something funny, what's comes to your mind when you think about it, doesn't have to be big though :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 13





	When They're Drunk

##  **𝔸𝕤𝕒𝕙𝕚**

⤏ Aside from what I wrote before, I feel like Asahi could go two different ways. I feel like he would get kind of sleepy and want to just lay on you and sleep OR he would be really open and wouldn’t have a filter when he spoke. He would just blurt out random things and laugh at them and he would get so giggly and want to be constantly touching you. 

##  **𝕀𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕚**

⤏ If he got drunk enough, I feel like Iwa would let loose and actually have a good time. That scowl that seems to be permanently on his face is completely gone and you have to wonder if it’s the same person. Iwa might get a bit touchy and grabby when he’s drunk and he will think that he can do anything and everything. Like he’s superman or something 🤣

##  **𝔸𝕜𝕒𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚**

⤏ I feel like Akaashi would talk A LOT more. Like you almost wouldn’t be able to get him to shut up. And the bad thing about it is that he would be slurring his words so you can’t always tell what exactly he’s saying. But he’s saying it with this totally confident face you can’t help but laugh at. Akaashi would think that he can do a flip off the couch and you’d have to advise him not to do that because he would break something. With you I think he’d like to kiss you a lot too. Like quick kisses on your cheeks and lips while he’s talking. 


End file.
